Spin
by midnightdrama
Summary: The story is set in Los Angeles, California, USA, and revolves around six fresh graduates from high school who enrol in the The Art Institute of California. They become friends, although they all come from different backgrounds. And it is here in college,
1. Foreword

_**Spin**_ (2008)

_The story is set in Los Angeles, California, USA, and revolves around six fresh graduates from high school who enrol in the The Art Institute of California. They become friends, although they all come from different backgrounds. And it is here in college, that they find out that this friendship that they all share is extraordinary and special; one which will last for many years to come. Follow them through their journeys into finding true love, appreciating kinship, and discovering magical friendships._

Characters

Amanda Seyfried as **Jamie Barker**

Chace Crawford as **Will Brandol**

Adam Brody as **Declan J O'Nell**

Brittany Snow as **Melissa Anne Lodge (Mel)**

Katharine McPhee as **Chermin Harwood**

Chad Michael Murray as **Bender Halliwell**

* * *

These are the main characters. Below are the rest of the characters in this story.

**Janilyn Barker** (Jamie's 25-year-old sister)

**Grandpa Paul Barker** and **Grandma Herlinda Barker**

**Stella Vonjuuk**

**Eileen Donaldson**

**Cherry Jannings**

**Leisher Adams** (Chef in "Blue Ocean")

**Eloise Halliwell** (Bender's 15-year-old sister)

**Sebestian Lancer** (Jamie's neighbour)


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- **"_Its not the End. Its only the Beginning"_

_The onyx black sky loomed ahead the mountaineous road leading out of the small town of Fairfield. One of the year's most ferocious storms was ravaging throughout the whole state of California. Flashes of Lightning tore threw the starless night sky and the thunder sounded like a thousand horses racing alongside the lone blue SUV on the deserted road. The rain was beating down hard in more than generous amounts, so much so that the roads were becoming more and more slippery..._

"When I was just a little girl, I asked my Mother 'What will I be? Will I be pretty will I be rich?' Here's what she said to me." Little Jamie and Janilyn Barker sang in unison together to their favourite song which was playing on the radio.

"Que Sera Sera, whatever will be will be." Their mother, Marianne joined in the singing in her beautiful voice,which had been a legacy back in those days when she was still a professional opera singer.

"The fuuuuuuuuuuuture's not ours to see, QUE SERA SERAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" their father Andrew sang out loud while cuddling his beloved wife, with one hand on the steering wheel.

Jamie and Janilyn burst out into uninhibited laughter, clutching their stomachs while their father continued singing the rest of 'Que Sera Sera' in that silly manner. Marianne could not help but laugh at her husband's funny antics- The reason why she fell so deeply in love with him back then. He had brought so much happiness into her life, and she loved him for being the thoughtful, funny and silly man that he was.

A sudden blinding flash of lightning abruptly halt Andrew's singing. Before everyone in the car could recover from the sudden outburst of lightning, thunder boomed loudly from overhead. Little Jamie covered her ears in fright and dived into the safety of her sister's hug. A weird creaking sound came from above, and to Little Jamie it sounded like running up the creaky wooden stairs back at their house in Fairfield.

"Kwrk. Kwrk kruuuuuuuk, krwk kwrrrrrrrrrk... CRASH" A big tree crashed down before their eyes, right in front of their car. Andrew tried to stop the SUV in time to avoid crashing into the tree, but the road was too slippery. He could not brake in time...

"Come Jamie! Hold Daddy's hand! Jan, help me pull your sister out of the car! Oh my god... She's bleeding from her nose! Yes good girl Jamie, step out of the window carefully." Andrew carried her two daughters to the other side of the road, far far away from the car wreck. He then raced back to the burning car to save his wife.

The rain was still pouring down in sheets, showing no mercy to the cold and injured beings on the deserted road. Little Jamie and Janilyn hugged each other tightly, crying pathetically in the ongoing storm. The blue SUV exploded suddenly into a mass of raging flames. From a thousand miles away, the explosion could be heard clearly...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!" Jamie Barker woke up screaming from her nightmare. She was sweating profusely, although it was early December, and the first fall of snow could be seen from her bedroom window. It was still dark outside, reminiscent of the sky eleven years ago on that fateful night the accident took place.

Her cheeks were wet with tears and she was still shaking from the aftermath of the horrible nightmare. Grandma Herlinda burst into Jamie's room. She hugged the sobbing Jamie and together they cried for their loved ones who had died on this fateful day eleven years ago.

* * *

Declan O'Nell stood outside the gates of the Art Institute of California bundled up in his new Zara bomber jacket and in faded torn jeans from his highschool days. His raven-black hair was pretty unkempt, and he messed it up even more by combing his fingers through its thickness. He was glancing around impatiently, scanning through the crowd of freshmens walking into school.

"Deecran!!! O'wer ere!!!!!!!!! Roohooo!!!" A female voice rang out from the other side of the street.

Declan looked over to his left and saw his best friends Will Brandol and Jamie Barker. Jamie was stuffing her face full with pretzels and she was waving madly at Declan. Will, on the otherhand winked at him while sipping on his Starbucks' Caramel Frappe. Declan thought to himself, if people didn't know, they would have thought Will and Jamie were lovers. They were wearing matching shoes! Black Chuck Taylors! Hmmm, he thought again, they sure DO look like a couple, they even look alike!

It was their first day of school at the Art Institute of California. The college was taking in their 2008 intake that day. It was just a week ago that the trio celebrated Christmas together over at Jamie's Grandfather Paul's restaurant, Blue Ocean. At that time, art school still seemed like such a long time away. Time seemed to move so fast! It seemed like only yesterday when the trio first met. They had gone to high school together, stuck with other through those tough "teenage angst" days, and now what? They're even enrolling in the same college! It seemed too good to be true for them.

"Ey guyshh, guesh wart! Were e famoush troll!!! (she meant 'trio')" Jamie exclaimed through mouthfuls of cinnamon flavoured Pretzel. The guys broke into fits of laughter.

Will retorted, "Nahhh.. YOU'RE the only troll here Jammy!!!"

* * *

"OH GOOD LORD. Here comes Melisa Lodge!!! Hieeeeeeee Melisa!!!" Stella Vanjuuk squealed excitedly.

Together with her, went Eileen Donaldson and Cherry Jannings. They were the Cheerleaders back at Ernest Pyle High School. The high school which Melissa Lodge went to previously. She wasn't on good terms with the Cheerleaders.

Stella flicked her salon-done luscious chestnut brown curls over her shoulders and rolled her eyes dramatically. She was wearing a leopard print leotard- The essential wear of a dancer. Obviously, she was out to make life difficult for Melissa.

Melissa gritted her teeth and decided to turn back, even though the Dance Studio was right infront at the end of the corridor. She had had enough of catfights, backstabbing and confrontations back in EP High School. She had devoted her whole high school life in trying to destroy the Cheerleaders, mainly Stella Vanjuuk, the girl who stole her boyfriend. She knew she didnt come to art school only to repeat all that nonsense again.

But it was just her luck to come to the SAME art school as Stella! But how was she to know?! Stella never did mention wanting to come to an art school in California! And not to mention bringing her whole clique down with her as well! This is ABSURD...

Deep in her thoughts, Melissa didnt notice Declan coming out of the washroom. (Damn those narrow college corridors) She knocked right into Declan and the impact was so great that both of them fell backwards, on their butts! Melissa was too embarrassed to care about the stinging pain in her buttocks. She got up hurriedly and helped poor Declan up. He was really in pain.

"OH MY GOSH... I am sosososososo _SO_ very sorry!!!!! Can you walk? Do you need help?!! Come lemme bring you to the Matron's." Melissa apologised profusely to an agonised Declan.

"Oh no no nononono!!!! Its uhhh... A-OK! Dont worry about it... Ow... Yeah... It's not really that bad, I've got hmmm a strong butt!" Declan retorted while massaging his buttocks.

_The bell signalling the start of lessons echoed down the hallway. Two figures hobbled down the corridor supporting each other, heading to the Nurse's Office..._

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


End file.
